LA CRUZ DE PLATA
by ClausVegFan
Summary: Una noche tormentosa. La visita de un extraño personaje. Amity Park se encuentra amenazada por algo quizás más aterrador que un fantasma y Danny Phantom deberá enfrentarlo para salvar a todos. Clasificado T por las dudas ññ


**LA CRUZ DE PLATA**

.

_Hola queridos lectores…esta vez traigo para ustedes una historia de terror. Como en todas ellas, habrá personajes que tal vez mueran o salgan mal heridos, un monstruo acechando a todo el pueblo y obviamente, el héroe que tratará de salvar a todos de esa amenaza. Esta es entonces, queridos lectores, una de esas historias que tal vez a algunos no los asuste, pero puede que sí los mantenga intrigados por un tiempo debido a los sucesos extraños que pasaran a lo largo de la misma._

_Bienvenidos sean pues, al primer capítulo de este obscuro relato, narrado en un comienzo por aquel que fue testigo de primera fila de lo que ocurrió a partir de una tormentosa noche de finales de octubre…_

_._

**1. UNA VISITA EN LA TORMENTA**

**.**

Era de noche y llovía. Todo a mi alrededor no era más que obscuridad y silencio. Silencio que sólo era interrumpido por algunos segundos cuando se escuchaba el estridente sonido de los relámpagos que parecían reclamar con furia la supremacía de aquella noche tormentosa.

Yo me encontraba sólo en mi habitación como siempre. Tan sólo me encontraba ahí sentado en mi sillón favorito leyendo algún libro sobre historia o algo así, sin más compañía a mi alrededor que el pequeño animal que desde hacía algunas semanas vivía conmigo y que ahora descansaba plácidamente en mi regazo.

Todo parecía encontrarse en calma a pesar de que en la obscuridad de aquella madrugada podrían quizá estar sucediendo acontecimientos extraños e incluso tan aterradores que no existieran palabras humanas para describirlos.

Como decía, me encontraba sentado en mi sillón cuando mi lectura se vió interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal.

.

"¿Quién será a esta hora?" me pregunté molesto de que justo ese día, cuando menos tenía ganas de recibir visitas, alguien se presentara ante la puerta de mi mansión.

.

El timbre sonó insistentemente. -¡Ya voy!… ¡Pero qué desesperados!- dije casi gritando mientras bajaba por las escaleras para dirigirme a la puerta de entrada.

.

-¡¿Qué desea?!, ¡en este momento estoy muy ocupado así que mejor retírese y vuelva otro día! – grité a través de la puerta muy molesto por la osadía de quitarme de mi comodidad para bajar a recibir a quien sea y más a tan altas horas de la noche.

.

Pero sin dar importancia a mis palabras el timbre volvió a sonar y a sonar hasta que, harto del chirrido abrí por fin la puerta.

.

- ¡¿Qué quiere?! - grité al extraño ser parado frente a mi y al cual no podía verle su rostro por tenerlo cubierto con una capa.

.

- "Quisiera asilo esta noche, por favor" – habló con voz apagada el individuo

.

- "¡¿ Y por qué justamente aquí?!...¡¿acaso cree que esto es un albergue o un hotel?!" – contesté gritando

.

- Lo siento mucho señor – se disculpó el sujeto- …pero en verdad necesito asilo y para mi infortunio no hay otro lugar a kilómetros de aquí excepto su mansión-.

.

- Esta bien – dije tratando de calmarme – Puede pasar aquí la noche…¡pero en cuanto amanezca deberá irse sin ninguna excusa! ¿entendido?-

.

- Muchas gracias, ¡Oh! Amable señor– exclamó agradecido el de capa. -Prometo no molestar. Sólo deseo un lugar seco donde poder dormir el día de hoy. Si gusta –agregó- dormiré en el suelo para no mojar nada-.

- Como quiera – le dije indiferente – Sólo no me moleste y ni se le ocurra andar merodeando por ahí, que lo estaré vigilando-

.

- No lo haré, se lo prometo – me respondió el extraño y mi nuevo pero casi obligado invitado

.

El sujeto pasó de la puerta de entrada aún cubierto por esa capa que más bien parecían andrajos y se acostó frente a la chimenea de la sala que estaba encendida.

.

- Buenas noches amable señor – me dijo – Le prometo que mañana ya no estaré aquí-

.

- Eso espero – le contesté en tono autoritario -Ahora me retiro y no olvide que lo estoy vigilando-

.

- No se preocupe – dijo el hombre – Yo no lo molestaré – y diciendo esto se acomodó frente a la chimenea para dormirse.

.

Yo dejé entonces a mi extraño invitado y me dirigí de vuelta a la comodidad de mi sillón para seguir leyendo un rato más.

.

- Maddie – dije dirigiéndome al pequeño animal que vivía conmigo- tenemos un invitado algo extraño. Será mejor mantenerlo vigilado-. La gata sólo se limitó a maullar y a acurrucarse sobre mi regazo.

.

Pasaron un par de horas en las que siguió lloviendo fuertemente, lo que hacía que mi lectura se viera interrumpida por la desesperante luz intermitente de los rayos provenientes del exterior.

.

- Creo que por hoy será todo – dije. -Es hora de ir a dormir. Pero primero echaré un vistazo para estar seguro de que nuestro invitado cumpla su palabra-. Entonces me volví invisible y me asomé por las escaleras para asegurarme de que aquel extraño ser siguiera frente a la chimenea.

.

- Veo que en verdad esta cansado –pensé – Esta durmiendo.

.

Ya más tranquilo por este hecho, regresé a mi habitación para prepararme a hacer lo mismo.

.

Cuando me disponía finalmente a acostarme sonó el reloj de pared que tenía en la habitación.

.

-Son las doce –dije en voz alta. -Creo que esta vez estoy más cansado que otros días. No importa. Mañana es sábado y podré descansar del trabajo de la semana-.

.

Yo estaba acostumbrado a madrugar. Incluso había días en que por estar tan ocupado ya fuera leyendo o en mi laboratorio secreto con nuevos inventos para futuras batallas con Daniel, me había amanecido. Fue por eso que me extrañó a mi mismo el que necesitara dormirme más temprano de lo usual, pero no le dí importancia alguna, así que apagué las luces…

…

…

* * *

N/A: Primer capítulo. Corto, lo sé. Sólo quisiera aclarar que en esta historia no voy a intervenir demasiado. Tal sólo para pequeñas aclaraciones o puntos que sea necesario poner aparte. También quisiera decir que contrario a lo que siempre acostumbro, esta vez no me ha dado tiempo de terminar esta historia antes de publicar (demasiado trabajo estos días...lo siento -_-U ) así que por favor, si me retraso con las actualizaciones les pido sean pacientes ¿sí? :) . Espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Muy bien, me despido entonces de todos ustedes. Les deseo que pasen un feliz Halloween y un feliz día de muertos, para todos los que lo celebran aquí en mi querido país México y otras partes del mundo. Hasta pronto…si pasan de esta noche claro…mwahahahaha }:[ (intento de emoticon de vampiro)

Por cierto....ejem......hasta ahorita yo conté 60 **SOMEBODY**´S XD

**DISCLAIMER:** Danny Phantom (personajes, etc, etc) son propiedad de Butch Hartman :)


End file.
